


Bittersweet Berries

by CheeseTheCat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Blue is an asshole of the highest order, Cheating, CreepBerry, Fontcest, M/M, More tags will be added later, Rating will change when or if this fic gets completed, Razz is a sad boi who just wants good love, Realationship problems, Sans is just oblivious to the situation and just wanted some dik, Sanscest - Freeform, Toxic Relationship, this is a WIP so suggestions r good please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseTheCat/pseuds/CheeseTheCat
Summary: Bittersweet. A combination of emotions. Razz felt as though he was stuck in the quicksand of despair. But strangely he felt overjoyed. And relieved. Blue was always going to be there. He smiled for the first time in a while.ButHeWasStillSinking.*In which Blue breaks Razz’s heart but Razz can’t help but hold on to him. It’s death till us part, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Please give me feedback and tips. They would be much appreciated. ;3

Razz was crying.

There had to be some explanation. There just had to be. Blue would never cheat on him. He loved Razz and Razz loves him, right? Admittedly his fiancée had been acting differently for the past month or so. He had thought it was just jitters about the wedding. It was only four months away, but still. His beloved had seemed off, very off.

“Blue...what is this?” He tried to sound firm but his voice came out in a desperate whisper. Blue stared at him with those big beautiful innocent eyes that you could fall into and swim in. The ones he fell in love with. The ones he trusted.

“Razzy babe I can explain, see Sans and I were-“  
“Were what? Cheating on me? How could you do this” Razz pleaded. He normally wouldn’t have acted like this. But once again this was something he always did around Blue. He opened up. Like a dying flower yearning for sunlight he felt better whenever his Berry was near him. His lover felt the same, or at least it seemed that he used to.

But flowers always wilt with time.

“I just ya know, wanted a change before I dedicate my life to you. I’ve had to make lots of sacrifices for you so don’t get mad at me for this. It was bound to happen with the way you treat me”

“The way I treat you? I love you unconditionally despite your faults.I have given up so much for you!”

“Like what?”

“My job, my old friends. Hell, even my family! Haven’t you noticed that we always go to see your brother but NEVER mine?”

“He’s a bad influence. Probably the reason people think you’re a cunt Razzy”

“I find it funny how I’ve never heard anyone but you call me that, my berry” Razz snarled the usually loving nickname. How did he not realize this before? They had needed to talk this out a long time ago.

Blue sighed. 

“Look, Razz. If you really feel this way then, I’m calling off the wedding”

“Wait no! Blue please you’re the only one who loves me! Please I’m sorry that I got upset I was just scared I was going to lose you...” He sobbed. Blue turned his head away and he pulled off the engagement ring and set it on the counter.

“Give me your ring, Swapfell” Blue glared coldly. The alternates only ever called each other by their AU names in serious circumstances. Otherwise it was seen as an impersonal and icy gesture.

“No I- please Blue don’t do this I love you we’re going to get married. I want to have a family with you and live our lives. I’m willing to forgive...”

“Ring. NOW” Blue growled.

“No please-“ Razz whimpered. Then gasped as his wrist was grabbed and the ring was tore off his finger. 

“BLUE PLEASE! Please Blue please don’t do this again...” Razz dropped to his knees, bawling his eyesockets out.

“When you’ve become less of a mess don’t try to come crawling back to me. This time I won’t cave in” Blue was everything to Razz. His world. His only source of affection. But Razz also know he was Blue’s. and in an instant that all was taken away. 

“Now get out of my house. You can get your stuff tomorrow”

Blue shoved him out the door and onto the rain soaked patio. 

Razz kneeled there. Letting the rain chill his bones. What was he going to do? Not many of the alternates could tolerate him, let alone like him. But as he looked up at the clouded sky he felt...strange. Like a hole had been made inside him once more but he could also feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He was going to be okay. He would find help somewhere. He would make something of himself. Then it would be Blue crawling back to him. He grinned. This was going to be okay. It really would all be okay. It will be. 

 

 

 

Please let it be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was fine.
> 
>  
> 
> mostly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took sooooo long! I kept it putting the time aside to write this. I’m at a new school this year so things have been busy. I’ll try to write more often.

Everything was fine.

It had been about two ish months or six weeks since he had left Blue. In that time he had managed to get a job at a coffee shop, not too far from the apartment he was renting. He had gotten back in touch with his brother, whom was delighted at being able to talk to him but very angry with Blue. It had taken almost an hour to convince him not to go over and dust Blue. Because that was sort of not legal up on the surface.

His apartment wasn’t anything fancy. Just a kitchen, a small living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. The money he made was usually enough to pay rent and bills. But sometimes he had to work overtime for groceries, but that wasn’t a problem for him. He had always been a hard worker. He never missed work.

Well, except for today.

Razz had been vomiting and feeling like a pile of ass all day. When he had phoned into work his boss didn’t even ask why he was staying home (mostly because he had to puke mid phone call). He had barely eaten anything and hadn’t gone anywhere but back and forth from the couch to the bathroom for the entire afternoon. He called his brother Slim a while ago, he had said he’d come over after he was done work. But that was two hours ago.

He thought.

It might’ve only been twenty minutes but it still felt like a long time.

None of the medicine he had was helping. He’d tried all of the nausea medication he had ahold of. But still, nothing. Then he had an idea.

“I wonder...” he said out loud to himself. He took out his soul and he inspected it closely. Maybe he had monster flu? But upon closer inspection there wasn’t anything that looked like sickness there. Just a small speck of another soul-

He shrieked.

A soul?! That couldn’t be possible! Although him and blue had sex only a day or so before he...cheated. But still, THIS COULDNT BE HAPPENING!

While he was mid crisis, there was a knock on the door. 

“UHm, come in its unlocked” he called out.

His brother opened the door.

“M’lord? I brought soup. And some medication”

“Papy I don’t think those things will help” Razz curled into a ball. He was pregnant. There was a souling inside of him right now. And it was Blue’s. He wanted to throw up again but there wouldn’t be anything to vomit up. He hadn’t eaten today.

“What do ya’ mean bro?” Slim asked, confused. His brother only ever called him that when he was extremely upset.

“I’ve already tried all those meds. Plus I’m not ill” Razz stared at the ground.

“If yer not sick then what are ya’?”

“I’m pregnant. And it’s Blue’s” he rubbed his arm awkwardly. His brother went pale.

“I...are ya’ going to keep it?” He looked sick. Razz felt ashamed that he had made his brother feel this way.

“I don’t know”

Slim sighed, walking over to his lord and pulling him in for a hug.

“No matter what happens I’m here for you sans. I hope you’ll remember that” He tightened the hug and Razz squeezed back.

“Now can you let go of me?” Razz groaned.

“Why?”

“I have to vomit again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh I hope that was enjoyable my dudes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Ik this is short but I can’t write long stuff or else it just turns into a bunch of run-on sentences that lead nowhere. And Idk if I will make more chapters, but please tell me if you want me to. I really like this idea even tho I came up with it at like 12am haha I need sleep.


End file.
